Digital projectors, such as DMD and LCD projectors, project high quality images onto a viewing surface. Both DMD and LCD projectors utilize high intensity lamps and reflectors to generate the light needed for projection. Light generated by the lamp is concentrated as a ‘fireball’ that is located at a focal point of a reflector. Light produced by the fireball is then directed into a projection assembly that produces images and utilizes the generated light to illuminate the image. The image is then projected onto a viewing surface.
Efforts have been directed at making projectors more compact while making the projected image have higher quality. As a result, the lamps utilized have become more compact and of higher intensity. Higher intensity lamps produce high, even extreme heat. For example, the outer surface of the lamps can approach temperatures of 900 degrees Celsius. As a result, projector designs must withstand the intense heat.
Some designs attempt to withstand the heat by permanently placing the lamp within the reflector. A high temperature epoxy may permanently mount the lamp relative to the reflector. Flexible electrodes from the lamp are then placed through two holes in the reflector and soldered to a metal connection. The other end of the metal connection allows wires to be attached from the electrical connector. When the lamp has surpassed its useful life, both the costly reflector and the mounted lamp, which can together be considered as the light generation assembly, must be replaced.
Recent efforts have been directed to improving the cost effectiveness of the light generation assembly by coupling a startup element to the lamp. The startup element reduces the initial potential required to fire the lamp. The startup elements are typically coupled to the lamp. When the assembly is replaced, the old assembly including the startup element is discarded. Replacement of the startup element with each assembly adds further cost.